By the Campfire
by pinkchaii27
Summary: The S.A plans to have a vacation in a private forest (but safe) in a week. Sorry for a short summary because I'm not good with it.


**People reading this fanfic, this is Kei speaking and I have a few facts about the author. This is her first S.A. fanfic, please be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: The author doesn't own this anime.**

**I may be blabbering too much about my author but the story begins right now.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter 1 ~<strong>_

Achoo!

"What was that?" Hikari looked from each of her side.

"You might catch a cold." Kei removed his coat and wrapped it around Hikari's shoulder.

"I wonder where Tadashi and Akira had gone off to?" She asked herself.

### Morning ###

"Huh? When did I get inside this tent?" she yawned and saw Kei sleeping beside her.

Upon seeing Kei, she jumped off from the futon, landing in a ninja position. Her face flushed deep red.

"W-what are you doing here?!" she screamed waking Kei up.

He rubbed his eyes and stared at Hikari for 10 seconds. He smiled at her.

"Good morning, Hikari" he said.

"Are you not bothered that we slept together last night? How can you even say Good Morning in this kind of situation? Are you NOT bothered?" She exclaimed.

Kei looked at her blankly.

"At all?!"

Blink. Blink.

"What's wrong with you?!" Hikari rolled her eyes at the lad in front of her.

"I'll explain later, let's go eat breakfast first." Kei replied.

Kei clapped his hands two times, calling the maids to fixed their futon. The two got out of the tent and saw the the rest of the members cooking and preparing for breakfast.

" Good morning, Hikari. " Akira said with a heavenly aura . When she saw Kei, her mood changed into a hellish or a demon bear aura.

"Good morning, bastard." she muttered. Kei heard Akira muttered, he smirked and greeted her too.

Hikari greeted everyone a morning and sat at the chair together with Kei.

She looked around and saw the twins by the riverside and asked, "What are you doing, Jun and Megumi?"

Megumi wrote at her sketchpad and showed it to Hikari. "We are catching some fish and .."

"And?" Hikari asked.

" We are preparing to swim in the waterfalls! Wanna come with us?" Jun replied.

"Sure. What time do we start?" she happily asked.

" We are going right now." Ryuu intruded carrying a huge bag in his back.

"Whoa! What is that bag, Ryuu?" Hikari exclaimed.

Ryuu opened the bag and showed it to Hikari.

"It's full of animal food. Why do you have it? " Hikari asked. Jun and Megumi glared at the bag as if wanting to bury it deep in the earth's crust, burning it to ashes, never showing up in front of their Ryuu ever again.

"I will feed the animals in the forest" he chuckled while feeding the monkey in his shoulders.

The twins got near to Ryuu saying his name in teary eyes. While on the other side, Jun who holds a violin and Megumi holding a sketchpad wants to kill the monkey.

The monkey ran leaving Ryuu for him to live and not to die.

The twins hugged Ryuu and said in unison " Ryuu! " with a crying emoticon on their faces.

" Ah!.. It ran. Well let's get going, Hikari." Ryuu exclaimed while trying to carry his bag.

The twins continued to hugged Ryuu begging him not to move so that they can destroy the filthy enormous bag with their faces fired up.

When Hikari was getting her things, Kei grabbed her hand and told her " Let's eat breakfast first before you go. A day is not enjoyable if you are not energetic."

Hikari nodded with a happy face. " You guys should go first. I'll catch up with you later." she said as she waved her hand happily as they walked off.

Hikari ate with Kei and Akira facing the pig-eating Tadashi. Akira threw a large pot sending him into the river water.

" Don't eat my little angel's food, you pig!" She exclaimed as she scolded her so-called-boyfriend.

Hikari chuckled as she sweat dropped, while KEI, glares to Tadashi as he grasp to Hikari.

" HIKARI! HELP ME! Devil Kei plans to kill me! AAhhh!. "

Tadashi screamed and Akira placed a pot on his head so that they will only hear a small voice while on Tadashi, who is already deaf because of his loud scream.

Hikari helped Tadashi to get up and gave him to Akira. A vein popped out in Kei's head.

Hikari packed her things for swimming and left the camping are. In the middle of the forest, she felt that someone grabbed her wrist.

She turned around and saw nothing but a falling note in front of her.

She clenched her fist and screamed "DON'T CALL ME MISS RANK TWO, TAKISHIMA!"

The sound was scattered around the forest and Akira wondered, "Was that Hikari? I really wonder what happened."

_**~ End of the chapter ~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yo everyone! It's my turn. This is Tadashi. Don't forget to rate and review this chapter. The author wants to know what is your rating for this fanfic. Do you wanna know what Kei said to Hikari? I need five POSITIVE reviews for this story. Well, see you in the next chapter, minna~!<strong>


End file.
